ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope's Rage
Penelope's Rage is Twelfth episode of Fairy Tales of Nadia By Chahine essedik Sfar, this Episode starts the second Chapter of the comics, it was released on August 1st, 2014. StoryLine: Back to Aban's Cell, where the Kidnapped Aban was imprisoned, Living in Hunger and mess, She rec eives another plate that she won't eat from Penelope, Then Aban Suggests that Penelope is a Mere maid that is helpess against Skull shell and that she lets him abuse her, even against her own will, Penelope got outraged and started yelling in the beginning, then she calms down to think about Aban's Words regrading her situation, Upon being Convinced by Aban, Penelope decides to Kill Skull Shell, Meanwhile,Nadia gets invited by Samantha to a night club, in the beginning, she declined, then she decided to go, during the party, Nadia started enjoying herself, but Samantha's Perverted Boyfriend Chris Ruins her mood by trying to reveal her cleavage and see her breasts, Even though she prevented him from doing so, he got hit by his Girlfriend herself, Then Nadia suggests to have a triple dance on the dancing stage (or she believed), Drunken Sam accepts the idea, but She Takes her boyfriend to dance with him only, ignoring Nadia, later, the lonesome Nadia was crying, then she went to the rest room (which is in the bottom of the building), she mistakenly gets into Men's Room as she couldn't read Hebrew, as a result of that, she gets captured by two perverted men who were about to do their things with her if she didn't kick them aggressively to protect her virginity, after kicking them all, she Leaves the Night club on her own back home, however, she got a feeling that she is being stalked, she uses Dania's eye to detect any invisibility, but no one was found, then she turns back home. in her room, when she realizes that she has to depend on her own self, she gets attacked by Antroid, the fights him back and he ends up destroyed and turned into scrap, leaving a memory card upon retreating, Later, she gives a Memory card to Sam (after yelling at her for yesterday) to discover what's inside it, the gang learn that card is designed for a robot, designed to Kill Nadia, and erase her from existance, Nadia was warned to protect the Memory card by any means from being taken back. Back to Skull Shell's Castle, Skull shell asks Penelope to Go with Antroid and Destroy Nadia, however she Refuses, and didn't take her words back even though she was violated and threatened again, but she was sent with Antroid Against her will again, While Nadia is Thinking about getting a Boyfriend, she gets attacked by Antroid, however she takes him too light as she is gonna beat him again, but the Antroid has developed Massive updates with its weapons, which it became difficult for Nadia to Beat, until Sam came to help her, Then Penelope Joins the Party, to destroy Both Nadia and Sam, but she failed, as Sam was manipulating her emotionally which made her a Psychopath, Rusing into Sam in a Kamakaze Dash, Nadia Interropted the fight, and Manages to make Penelope Back to her senses, when Penelope realizes how evil she was, she appologizes to Nadia and promises that she will never hurt her again. Trivia: *Penelope's Real Name is Natalia *Aban makes another appearance, unlike the other appearances made in Imperian War 1 and 2. *This episode has never existed in the Anime version, because Nadia has already a Boyfiend in that Version, she got him since the first epsidoe. *This episode introduces the very First 3D Character, which is Antroid. *Unnamed, Fathia, and Jihed appeared Once in this episode. References: *Some people in the Night club resemble Steve's Compaginon and Yukina Himeragi in a Non-Canon appearances. *Antroid is a reference to Android. *Ca Means Club Africain, a Tunisian Soccer Team. *words "شق شق شق" on the wall Are a reference to a Song that is made Kafon, a Tunisian Rapper. *"Today You Lie" is a reference to TodayYou Die, "Today you Lie" 's theme is Romance, which opposes the Movie's Theme, Action. *"EX" is a reference to FX, it is also meant to audiences in a former Relationship, at the opposite of FX's target. *Some Brochures resemble: Transtu, Black and White Night Club, and Salon de Thé Passage *"Hoshiba" is a reference to Toshiba Category:The Rise of Evil Category:Season 1